Surprises and Slow Dances
by gleekypotterr
Summary: Blaine encourages Kurt to go to prom even though they won't be able to go together, but Blaine has a surprise for Kurt! Rated T for mild language and because I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**A/N: So this is just a random prom Klaine fic. There's no way this is how it's gonna go down on the show but I don't care, I just needed to write something fluffy and this is what came out! Reviews = love. Oh and I only proofread this once, so I apologize in advance for any errors I missed!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come on, you have to go to prom!" Blaine exclaimed in an exasperated tone.<p>

Kurt sighed and shot an annoyed glance at his boyfriend. They were sitting at their usual table at the Lima Bean, sipping their coffees and arguing over the subject of Kurt going to McKinley's prom.

"Blaine, there's no point in me going. There's no way the idiots at McKinley will let me take you, and I'm fairly certain you've realized by now you're the only person I'd want to take," Kurt smiled sadly. "I'd rather just hang out with you that night and avoid all the prom drama, anyway."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand across the table.

"Look, Kurt, I know that we can't go together. But you only get to go to prom twice. Junior and senior year. That's it. Then it's over, and you'll never have that chance for the rest of your life. So please, please go. Have fun with your McKinley friends. They probably miss having just _you_ around, now that I show up every time you all hang out outside of school," Blaine grinned at the last statement.

Kurt just stared at him for a minute, then asked quietly, "Is it really so important to you that I go? Even though it won't be with you?"

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand even tighter.

"I don't want you to miss out on one of your most important high school experiences because of me. And who knows, maybe by next year, things will have changed…?"

Kurt smiled brightly at this, thinking _next year… he's implying that we'll still be together in a year… and that he'll still want to go to prom with me in a year… oh dear god – well, whatever's up there - I hope we're still together in a year…_

Kurt sighed, not wanting to give in, but could kind of see Blaine's point about spending time with his friends.

"Alright, fine, I'll go. But if I get bored I'm calling you, and your ass better book it to McKinley and save me."

Blaine just laughed and stood up, finally releasing Kurt's hand.

"Come on, we should go, your dad'll kill both of us if we stay out forever."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later found Kurt straightening his pink bow tie, checking his perfectly styled hair in the mirror one last time, and finally going into the family room for obligatory pre-Prom pictures. Finn was going to Prom with Rachel, and Kurt knew that even though he wasn't taking a date, his parents – mainly Carole – would want some photographic evidence of his attendance at his junior prom.<p>

"Kurt! You look amazing!" Rachel gushed, rushing over in her sparkly light blue dress to envelop him in a hug.

"Oh don't even, Rachel, you look absolutely stunning!" Kurt said as he hugged back enthusiastically. Things had been awkward between him and Rachel for a few days after his transfer because of the situation with Blaine, but they were back to being friends. Well, as good of friends as two total divas could possibly be.

"Alright kids, let's get some pictures, then you all can get outta here and have some fun," Burt said, and Carole excitedly grabbed her camera from her purse.

They took pictures in every combination: several of Finn and Rachel, a few brotherly pictures of Kurt and Finn, and even a few of Rachel and Kurt. Carole demanded one group picture of all three, and then sent them on their way.

The entire Glee club was meeting at Breadstix before prom. They could have picked a nicer place, yes, but they all loved Breadstix and it was actually affordable. Everyone had spent a fortune on their outfits and tickets, so no one wanted to shell out hundreds of dollars on a fancy dinner.

Thanks to Carole's thorough picture taking, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel were the last to arrive at the restaurant. The Glee club had basically taken over half of the restaurant, and Kurt smiled to himself as he walked over to his friends, who were already laughing and enjoying themselves. He sat down next to Mercedes, who was wearing a gorgeous gold dress, and instantly started gushing over all the girls' dresses, many of which he had helped to pick out in the first place.

Kurt enjoyed dinner, sure. He wished Blaine could have been there with him, but Mercedes was his best friend after all, and knew just what to say to keep his mind off the subject of Blaine and on the idea of having the time of his life at his first-ever school dance. After an hour of food, talking, laughing, and candid pictures, the group got up to leave for the dance. As Kurt walked out of the restaurant, he heard his phone beep.

**Have an amazing time tonight! Call me tomorrow :) – Blaine**

Kurt smiled and immediately texted back a quick **Thanks :)** and slid his phone back into his pocket.

He may not be going to prom with his boyfriend, but he was still going to have a damn good time.

The Glee group all arrived about half an hour into the dance, so the music was already pumped all the way up and there were plenty of couples and groups on the dance floor. Everyone tossed their stuff onto the first empty table they could find, and slowly the members of the group gravitated toward the dance floor. Santana grabbed Sam and followed Brittany and Artie onto the floor, and Finn and Rachel were close behind. Kurt allowed himself to be pulled out onto the dance floor by Mercedes, and he took in the decorations as he made his way into the quickly growing crowd of people. There were balloons and streamers and splashes of color everywhere around the gym, but for some reason it didn't look tacky.

"Come on, white boy, let's daaaance!" Mercedes exclaimed as the two of them joined the rest of the Glee club on the dance floor.

The atmosphere was exciting, his friends were hilarious and full of energy, and Kurt happily found himself having fun in the absence of his boyfriend. He danced like maniac with Mercedes, and had a blast coming up with impromptu dance routines with the rest of the members of the club.

_Blaine was right,_ he thought. _I need to spend time outside of school with these guys more often._

As the last notes of "Born This Way" were blasted, the music stopped momentarily and a voice came through the speakers.

"Hey everybody…"

Kurt snapped his head up toward the stage at the end of the gym, and his jaw dropped so far he didn't think it would ever make its way back up to where it belonged.

Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend, _Blaine_, of all people, was standing on the stage wearing an absolutely gorgeous black tux and skinny black tie, with a mic in his hand, looking into the crowd.

"…I'm from Dalton Academy's Glee Club, and your school's Glee Club coordinator invited us here tonight to sing a couple songs for you… cause what's prom without some live music?"

The Glee Club looked around at each other, each person as shocked as the next, but none quite as shocked at Kurt, who continued to stare at the stage in disbelief. The members of the Glee Club were friendly enough with the Warblers, sure, and obviously they all knew Blaine, but no one expected them to show up at prom.

"So anyway, we've prepared a couple songs for you guys, so have fun and enjoy!"

Blaine stepped away from the mic, and immediately the rest of the Warblers came onto the stage from both sides. Kurt, who had been distracted by how absolutely perfect Blaine looked in his tux, was surprised to see that all the Warblers had ditched their standard uniforms and were actually wearing formal prom clothes for once. The rational, still-functioning part of Kurt's mind realized that the boys were probably going to stay for the rest of the dance and wanted to look good for all the girls, but the majority of his mind was too focused on the song that had just started to really give a damn about the sudden outfit change.

The song?

_Teenage Dream._

And when Blaine started singing, Kurt immediately had a flashback to that first day when he had spied at Dalton. This was the song that had started everything… the first song Blaine had sung to him… even if it was just because Kurt happened to be there, and Blaine loved to perform for new audiences. This was the song that led to Kurt talking with Blaine, which led to confrontation with Karofsky, which led to Kurt transferring to Dalton, which led to Kurt falling even harder for Blaine, and finally, _finally_ getting the reciprocation from Blaine that he had always dreamed of. This was the song that had led to Kurt and Blaine's relationship, and Kurt couldn't believe he was hearing his boyfriend sing this at his prom.

_His boyfriend. _

That phrase would never get old.

Before Kurt knew it, the song had ended. Still half-lost in reminiscent thoughts, he didn't even notice that Blaine had left the stage until he felt arms suddenly wrap around his waist. Startled out of his thoughts, he quickly turned around.

"What the – oh…!"

Blaine was standing there, ohsoveryclose, arms around Kurt's waist, looking happier than Kurt had ever seen him before.

"Hi," Blaine whispered.

"Hi," Kurt said, taking a moment to stare into Blaine's eyes, put his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pull him closer, just to make sure he wasn't imagining this whole thing.

Kurt quickly came to his senses and realized _oh, hey, we're at McKinley, not Dalton, people are going to notice and drama is going to start… _and he stepped a little farther away from Blaine.

Blaine look confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong it's just… we're at _McKinley_, Blaine. Not Dalton. There's not a no-tolerance bullying policy here, and there honestly aren't even enough teachers here to stop something even if there was. I want to dance with you and I love that you're here and I'm still confused as to _how_ you're here but…"

Blaine laughed and said, "Well I wasn't lying, Mr. Shue did actually ask us to perform. He thought live music would be a nice asset and he didn't want to have to make you guys perform at your own prom, so he asked us."

Kurt looked shocked.

"Wow, I'll have to thank him next practice."

The couple fell silent and looked up at the stage as one of the Warblers, Jeff, stepped up to the mic.

"Alright everybody, ready for a slow song?"

Most of the girls cheered, some of the guys cheered… most of the guys just let themselves be dragged onto the dance floor by their girlfriends and dates.

Blaine looked at Kurt, a slightly sad expression on his face.

"I guess you don't want to - "

Kurt sighed.

"Of course I _want_ to, Blaine. But like I said… we're not at Dalton. We can't..."

Santana, who was standing a few feet away from the boys, must have overheard Kurt's exasperated reply. She walked over to Kurt and Blaine and looked Kurt in the eye with fierce, intense emotion.

"Boy, are you _seriously_ gonna let these homophobic assholes keep you from dancing with this delicious piece of man you get to call your boyfriend?"

Kurt was shocked. He and Santana had never really been that friendly, so it was a little odd that she was sticking up for him. He was even more shocked when Santana grabbed Brittany, not Sam, and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Dance with him, boy. And if anyone tries to start shit, me and Brit will take them down."

Santana snaked her arms around Brittany's waist and they started slowing dancing to the song the Warblers had just started singing, which Kurt recognized as the old classic, "Your Song."

Blaine gently grabbed Kurt around the waist again and pulled him close. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders for the second time that night, swaying slowly to the music, enjoying the feel of being so close to his boyfriend in such a public place.

As the members of Glee Club looked over and saw Blaine and Kurt dancing next to Brittany and Santana, they all moved onto the dance floor and formed new couples. Rachel danced with Quinn, Sam awkwardly danced with Puck. Mike rolled Artie onto the dance floor, and Tina and Mercedes made their way over to dance next to Kurt and Blaine. Finn was the odd one out, but he stood off to the side and smiled, seeing what his friends had done for his stepbrother. The Glee Club had formed a protective circle around Kurt and Blaine, silently daring anyone to come near them. Girls danced with girls, guys danced with guys, and it was no big deal. They were all friends, and sure, they all had their differences and disagreements, but they had come together to protect Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt looked around at his friends and then looked back at Blaine, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Thank you. So much. For making me come to this and for surprising me and – just, everything. Thank you."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt closer to him, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, ever. I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to do these things for you just because I want to. And trust me, I wanted this just as much as you did."

Kurt smiled and continued dancing with Blaine until the song ended. Then he slowly pulled back until Blaine's face was right in front of his, and their lips connected in a sweet, chaste kiss. There would be time for more of that later, but right now Kurt just wanted to enjoy what was quickly shaping up to be the most perfect night of his life, and continue having the time of his life at his prom in the presence of his best friends, his Warbler friends, and his boyfriend.


End file.
